lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
2006 World Outgames
The 1st World Outgames took place in Montreal, Quebec, Canada from July 26, 2006 to August 5, 2006. The international conference was held from July 26 to the 29. The sporting events were held from July 29 to August 5. History The event evolved out of a dispute concerning spending for the 2006 Gay Games (formally called Gay Games VII), which Montreal had been awarded. However, the Gay Games sanctioners (Federation of Gay Games) and Montreal 2006 quarrelled over the budget and scale of the Games and the amount of control each party would exercise; subsequently, the FGG parted company with Montreal, awarding the games to Chicago. This is the second major multi-sport sporting event that Montreal has hosted since the Montreal Olympics in 1976. It used facilities from the Olympics and those from the 2005 World Aquatic Championships, the previous major multi-sport event in Montreal. The 2006 World OutGames were larger than the 2006 Gay Games in number of events and amount spent but not in the number of participants. A Quebec government audit revealed 5.3 million (CDN) deficit for the 2006 Outgames on a 15 million total budget on November 13, 2006. On December 7, 2006 Montreal Outgames filed for bankruptcy protection. of the deficit, 3.1 million is loans from the government of Montreal and Quebec. Another 2.2 million is due to private companies and individuals. International Conference on LGBT Human Rights The Outgames included an International Conference on LGBT Human Rights held in Montreal immediately prior to the games themselves, from July 26 to July 29. With attendance of some 2,000 participants, it was the largest conference on LGBT rights ever held. The four-day conference consisted of five plenary sessions on the United States and Canada, Africa and the Arab World, Latin America, Asia and the Pacific, and Europe, in addition to the opening and closing sessions. Keynote speakers included Gérald Tremblay, Gene Robinson, Mark Tewksbury, Irshad Manji, Mariela Castro, Georgina Beyer, Waheed Alli, Martin Cauchon, and Martina Navrátilová. Louise Arbour, UN High Commissioner for Human Rights, delivered an especially well-received speech at the opening dinner, which gave particular encouragement to the conference's goal of recognition at the United Nations. There were also more than a hundred workshops on more specific themes, as well as programmes of workshops on sport, business, and international affairs. The conference concluded with the issuance of the Declaration of Montreal on LGBT Human Rights, a declaration that will be submitted to the United Nations. Opening Ceremonies Opening Ceremonies for the 1st Outgames Montréal 2006 were held at the Olympic Stadium on Saturday, July 29th, 2006. The performance was broadcast by Radio-Canada, Canada's national French-language public broadcaster. After the parade of nations, the Declaration of Montreal was read by Mark Tewksbury and Martina Navrátilová. Gérald Tremblay, Mayor of Montreal, Line Beauchamp, Quebec Minister of Culture, and Michael Fortier, federal Minister of Public Works, represented the three levels of government; Fortier was loudly booed, reflecting anger among the LGBT community regarding the Conservative government's stances on gay rights, including the announcement of a motion to reopen debate on the Civil Marriage Act and same-sex marriage in Canada. Furthering the hostility towards Fortier was the decision by Prime Minister Stephen Harper not to attend, which was seen as an insult to the world gay community. (Harper subsequently would snub the XVI International AIDS Conference, 2006 as well). After the athletes' and officials' oath were taken by Charles Boyer and Diane Bandy respectively, Mayor Tremblay officially declared the Outgames open. Using the theme of “the circle”, the concept of the show integrated music, song, dance, choruses, mass choreography and performances by the Cirque du Soleil. Artists who performed at the opening ceremonies included: *k.d. lang *Martha Wash *Deborah Cox *Jonas *Sylvie Desgroseilliers *Diane Dufresne *Cirque du Soleil Venues Over 50 venues in Montreal hosted events for the 1st World Outgames. Three main poles gathered most of the activities, the most important being the Centre Sportive Claude Robillard, as well as the Olympic Park and the Jean Drapeau Park. The Outgames used the entirety of the venues built for the Montreal Summer Olympics of 1976. Other venues include the Golf Metropolitan Anjou, the Parc du Domaine Vert a Mirabel for Mountain Biking, the Little Italy neighbourhood for the Cycling Criterium as well as various parks across the city for sports such as Soccer, Tennis and Softball. Sporting events contested *Rowing *Aerobics *Billiards *Badminton *Dragon Boat Regatta *Table tennis *Figure Skating *Tennis *Golf *Track and Field *Handball *Triathlon *Ice Hockey *Volleyball *Karate *Water Polo *Marathon *Wrestling *Physique *'Outsplash' Participating Teams * English Bay Triathlon Club * Team Vancouver * Team Frankfurt a. M. * Tangra, Bulgaria * Melbourne Spikers Volleyball, Australia * Team Colorado * Melbourne Argonauts Queer Rowing Club, Australia * Equipe San Francisco, California, United States Results See also * World Outgames * Gay and Lesbian International Sport Association (GLISA) * European Gay and Lesbian Sport Federation (EGLSF) * European Gay and Lesbian Multi-Sports Championships (EuroGames) * 2006 Gay Games / Gay Games / Federation of Gay Games * Divers/Cité * XVI International AIDS Conference, 2006 External links * 1st World Outgames - Montreal 2006 * Rendez-Vous Montreal 2006 on OutSports.com * Gay and Lesbian International Sport Association (GLISA) * Gay Games vs. Outgames - Registrations now open in both cities (QueerSport.org) Sep 16, 2004 * Asia Pacific Outgames Melbourne 2008 - Play With Your Neighbours! 2006 Category:Sport in Montreal Category:2006 in Canada Category:2006 in multi-sport events Category:Sports festivals in Canada